Electrical connectors for electronic-memory cards, such as smart cards and subscriber identification modules (SIMs), are well know known in the computer and communications industries. These cards contain information that can be used by a card reader or card interface device to detect or read information stored in the card. Cards of this type are used, for example, in automatic teller machines, in security identification, such as smart keys or the like, or other devices. The cards contain an array of circuit pads that are accessible by the card reader connectors. The card reader connectors include a housing having a slot into which the card can be inserted and multiple terminals in the housing that engage the regions on the face of the card as it becomes fully inserted. The connector may further include end position or card detecting switches to assure that the card is fully inserted before reading occurs. The housings generally include a base in which the contacts are disposed and a cover securable to the base to define the card receiving slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,274 discloses a card reader having a frame with a plurality of contacts molded therein engaged to pads on a circuit board and having contact surfaces thereon for engaging corresponding pads on a card, and a removable cover. The cover includes latch arms along the sides that can be resiled outwardly such that they snap over the frame and snap on surfaces on the board engaging side of the frame. The cover can be removed by the use of a tool such as a screw driver to pry the resilient latch arms open so that the cover can be lifted off. It is desirable, however, to have a cover that may be removed from a card reader assembly without the use of a tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,552 discloses a cover that is pivoted into reading position after the card has been inserted into the cover. A pivotal cover, however, requires vertical space above the card reader to permit the cover to pivot and the card to be inserted and removed from the reader.